Secretos
by Lenayuri
Summary: En la azotea de la Torre Hokage analizas y recuerdas momentos de tu vida, de tu pasado. Tanto los buenos como los malos momentos que te llevaron ahí. Sonríes, porque a pesar del dolor, eres feliz. Sasuke/Naruto. Mención de MPREG.


-**Título**: Secretos

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Sasuke/Naruto. Mención de MPREG. Angst. Fluff. Un poco de incoherencias porque me divorcié del manga/anime de Naruto.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 1,159 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Dedicado a**Breyito**,y siglos después, he aquí lo que te prometí por adivinar mi nombre muggle -que bien sabes que hiciste trampa. xD

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Secretos**

Atardecía en Konoha y cuando la oscuridad cubrió totalmente el pueblo que tanto amabas, decidiste salir al balcón de la Torre Hokage.

Era una noche fría, perfecta para despejar tu mente.

Te apetecía recordar parte de tu niñez, no las partes tristes, sino donde realmente comenzaste a comprender el valor de un _amigo_, el verdadero significado de ser un _ninja_. Lo recordaste a él.

Recordaste que la primera impresión fue todo un desastre. Recordaste ese primer beso, accidental por supuesto, recordaste todas las palabras que intercambiaron. Los insultos y los tontos retos que decidían tener. Los conflictos y las rencillas que estaban a la orden del día. Las rabietas de Sakura cada que ustedes peleaban, los suspiros resignados de Kakashi. Los amigos que forjaron, las metas creadas para el futuro. El examen chunnin.

Suspiraste y dejaste que tu cuerpo se recargara en el barandilla. De haber podido... de haber sabido lo que sucedería en aquel lugar... pero la vieja Tsunade dice que el hubiera no existe y debes cargar con el dolor de lo que se día sucedió.

La marca. La amenaza. Orochimaru. Todo fue en picada desde ese momento.

Sonríes. Porque recuerdas que no todo fue malo. Algo pasó. Algo importante, pero igualmente doloroso.

Antes del ataque de Orochimaru, dormían tranquilamente al pie de un árbol resguardándose de los otros equipos que iban tras el pergamino de los demás equipos participantes. Sentiste la necesidad de despertar y caminar un poco. Llegaste hasta un lago y lo envidiaste. Tan tranquilo, apacible y sin ninguna preocupación. Te dejaste caer en la hierba y observaste las estrellas. Tan lejanas, tan brillantes.

Escuchaste un ruido, sacaste un kunai y te colocaste en posición de ataque. Era él. Adormilado. Preguntándote si estabas bien. Asentiste y guardaste el kunai. Él se acercó hacia ti y se sentó a tu lado. Probablemente siga adormilado y no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía -o tal vez siempre había sido así de idiota, no lo sabías.

Se quedaron callados, observando el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Sólo sus respiraciones se escuchaban.

Decidiste volver a dormir y de repente la cabeza del otro cayó en tu hombro. Se había quedado dormido. Típico.

Suspiraste nuevamente y te recargaste un poco hacia atrás, dejando que su cabeza descansara en tus piernas. Era extraño el tenerlo así, porque bien sabías que por menos de eso ya lo hubieses atacado y mandado a volar hasta la Torre Hokage. Pero ahí estabas, velando su sueño, jugueteando con las hebras de su cabello. Tan tersas, a pesar del carácter hiperactivo de su dueño. Dejaste escapar una sonrisa, de esas que sólo dejas salir una vez, y lo observas dormir. Quién diría que él, precisamente, podía verse así.

Era único.

Y sin pensarlo más, te inclinaste y depositaste un suave beso en su frente. Él arrugó la frente y pensaste que se despertaría, pero sólo se acomodó nuevamente y siguió durmiendo. Sería tu secreto y te lo llevarías hasta la tumba. Nadie, mucho menos él, debía saberlo.

Entonces, ocurrió el ataque de Orochimaru y todo se desmoronó.

La traición. La huida. La búsqueda.

Todas las lágrimas y sangre derramadas.

Las luchas interminables, las palabras hirientes.

Todos y cada uno de los errores cometidos en el pasado regresaron a tu mente.

Cerraste los ojos y los volviste a abrir ante el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Entonces sonreíste y algo brilló en tus ojos.

Un pequeño niño, tres años de edad, se acercó corriendo hasta ti. Lo cargaste y le diste unas vueltas en el aire. Adoraba que hicieras eso.

-Papi, ya puedo caminar en el agua- te dijo con su pequeña vocecita.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso cuándo pasó?

-Papi me enseñó cuando les daba indicaciones a sus alumnos ¡fue divertido!

-Me alegro Kenta.- depositaste un beso en su cabecita y te dirigiste a la otra persona que estaba con ustedes.

El joven rubio llevaba su traje habitual de jounnin, pero con la diferencia de que no cargaba su mochila de viaje, sino a su otro hijo, Hikaru. El pequeño bebé de un año de edad era la viva imagen de Naruto, pero con tu personalidad. Al contrario de Kenta, que era igual a ti, pero con la hiperactividad del rubio.

Le sonreíste a tu esposo y depositaste un beso en sus labios.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntaste, sólo con él podías dejar tu máscara de frialdad de lado. Era tu familia después de todo.

-Hace unas horas, pero aproveché para pasar por los niños. ¿Sabias que la guardería de Hinata tiene actividades para que los niños aprendan a controlar su chacra?

-Algo me había comentado Sai.

-¡Es genial! Y cuando Hinata me dijo que Kenta ya lo dominaba, me sentí muy orgulloso. Definitivamente, salió a mi.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo ademanes exagerados.

-Ni lo sueñes, si hubiera salido a ti, definitivamente jamás lo hubiese logrado.- le picaste el orgullo al otro.

-Muy gracioso, Sasuke, muy gracioso. ¿Y cómo fue tu día, _Hokage_?

-Ya sabes la respuesta. Papeleo, reuniones con ancianos aburridos, lo normal para un Hokage.- acariciaste el cabello rubio del pequeño en los brazos del rubio y dijiste con nostalgia- estaba recordando, cuando estábamos en medio de la prueba del Bosque de la Muerte- alzaste la mirada y te encontraste con los zafiros del otro -debo decirte algo, Naruto. Algo sumamente importante.

-Dime.

-Ese día, me di cuenta de que eras una persona muy importante para mi, pero el ansia de poder y venganza me consumió y te hice daño y...- no te dejó continuar, se acercó a ti y juntó su frente con la tuya.

-Lo sé, y no hay nada que perdonar, porque todo está perdonado, Sasuke. Olvida el pasado y disfruta tu presente. ¡Tienes una familia! Y somos felices. ¿Cierto?

No te tomó mucho pensarlo. Naruto tenía razón, a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento, él seguía ahí. Lucho por ti, por ambos y te defendió del consejo. Fue tu niñero un tiempo y tu guarda espaldas otro tiempo más. Y el sentimiento que trataste de ocultar hace mucho, poco a poco comenzó a salir a flote. Y no pudiste tomar decisión más acertada.

Ahora eran felices. Con una familia. Dos hermosos hijos. Con Naruto. Y la aldea que una vez te repudió, ahora avanzaba a grandes pasos por tus ideales innovadores. No que Naruto hubiese renunciado a su sueño de ser Hokage, pero el hiperactivo rubio no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en aquella oficina. Encerrado. Y declinó el puesto para volverse un jounnin. A ti no te molestaba el trabajo. Si, claro, a veces era aburrido, pero te daba la paz y tranquilidad de saber que las injusticias que una vez arrasaron tu clan, jamás volverían a suceder.

Ya no era por ti, era por tus hijos y su futuro.

Tomaste la mano del pequeño Kenta y con la otra la de Naruto. Ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Era hora de ser feliz.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Es mi regreso a este fandom... o algo así. Sinceramente ya tenía tiempo que no escribía sobre estos dos, pero creo que mi nivel de escritura ha mejorado y he evitado en gran medida el OoC. Bien, si tropiezo, lo siento, pero creo que Sasuke puede ser tierno con Naruto.

Sobre el cambio de roles de estos dos, sinceramente nunca me he imaginado a Naruto como Hokage, teniendo que quedarse sentado todo el día atendiendo papeleo y demás. Él es hiperactivo, siempre en movimiento, en cambio Sasuke puede cumplir ambos roles, él tiene ideas que bien pueden servir para el crecimiento de la aldea.

**Breyito**, sé que no es exactamente lo que me pediste, pero se me ocurrió y me encantó la idea.

Los nombres de los niños significan:

**Kenta:** sano, vigoroso, soberbio, respetuoso. A pesar de tener la hiperactividad del rubio, es todo un Uchiha, no lo olvidemos.

**Hikaru:** brillar, resplandecer, lucir. Es el pequeño solecito de la familia.**  
**

¿Que cómo nacieron? Eso lo dejo su imaginación.

**¿Review?**


End file.
